


Hangover part 4

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Loki Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Joke turned into fic, Loki regrets coming with them, No one is amused, Police Culson, Road Trip, cause he is not in his right mind, except for Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Police officer Coulson stopped a car on the highway and went up to the driver. He asked the man’s name and said: "Mr. Stark, You've just won $1000 for wearing a seat belt! What are you going to do with your prize money?"Wrong question Coulson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously these guys should do a Hangover movie together.

Police officer Coulson stopped a car on the highway and went up to the driver. He asked the man’s name and said: "Mr. Stark, You've just won $1000 for wearing a seat belt! What are you going to do with your prize money?"

Tony thought for a second, and said back: "Maybe go to the driving school and get my license!" Steve from the front sit told officer Culson: "Don't listen to him; he's a smartass when he's drunk".

All of this talking made Loki in the back of the car wake up, and he blurted out:

"I knew we wouldn't get far in this stolen car. Why didn't you change the number plate?"

 A knock emerged from the trunk of the car, and Clint and Thor in the trunk said: "Are we at the border yet?"

Coulson’s jaw touched the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> :D :D


End file.
